


Hunter becomes the hunted

by YGOFTW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love/Hate, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: Tracer has had enough of widowmaker hurting people she cares about and decides to go after the deadly sniper.





	

It has been 24 hours since widowmaker assassinated tekhartha mondatta tracer was a mess she felt the loss harder than anyone simply because she had a chance to stop it to save the one who brought about peace between humans and robots.

Lena was going to do everything in her power to make widowmaker pay for her unjust act. it wasn't long before lena was ready with her duel pistols loaded and her mind set on finding the french woman who caused so much pain.

the vengeance seeking Brit heard rumours of the assassin being spotted in London not too far from the place they fault. it was a cold and wet night in tracers national capital with strong wind and light rain not much to her liking.

she continued to search through the typical English weather until she saw a shadow move pass her by i know your here and im going to make ya pay u hear me u evil bitch shouted tracer as she brought her hands down her slender hips to grasp her pistols.

suddenly the Brit was startled as she a heard a bang the lights were just taken out with what seemed to be a accurate rifle shell vanished the light. 

tracer left shivering from the cold was doing her best to keep her composer despite being all alone in the dark with a deadly assassin her only saving grace was the moon light using it to keep her eyes focused.

"show yourself you coward" breathed tracer "no problem ma Cherie" laughed the french beauty as she dropped down in front of tracer as the moonlight coated her slender body. "about time u showed up lov!" spat the emotional hero as she raised her pistols at the woman who made tracer question herself "shoot me then!" spoke widowmaker with a sly smile "what? going to be that easy is it? luv!"." feeling guilty are ya!" dominantly replied lena. "no! not one bit i had my reasons for what i did and i almost killed you on the same night!" hissed back at tracer maintaining eye contact throughout her hurtful words she spoke with no regret. "ill do it!" tracer screamed as tears filled her eyes witch were frozen on her enemy's "you wont you cant kill! i can tell but me on the other hand" giggled widowmaker as she quickly whipped tracers pistols out of her hand delivered a hard hit to the back of the London girls head knocking her out.

tracer awoke in a dark and Gray apartment the moonlight glazed through the window near the confused girl who remembered what had happened but soon realised her hands were tied as she sat there on the couch her heart beating from fear regretting her choice to hunt down a much more dangerous woman.

tracer was just about to make a run for it as she was suddenly grabbed by widowmaker who was behind her as the assassin wrapped her slender strong legs around the Brit and then felt the dominant womans arms wrap around her neck "bloody hell!" screamed tracer coming to turns that she was seconds away from death "are you going? to to" stuttered the Brit and finished off by the woman who held her tightly "kill you!" giggled widowmaker "ma cherie that would be an option but also a waste". "a waste?" struggled tracer trying to brake the hold the sniper had on her "what on earth do you mean!" whimpered tracer in defeat. "well lena oxton!" widowmaker hotly breathed into tracers ear making the brit squirm "you are so entertaining the way you say you could kill me, or the way you were always stalking me before i even killed the soul behind bringing about peace between man and robot". "i always knew you were following! me, i kinda liked knowing i could mess with you ma Cherie". "your twisted!" whined tracer lady "thats an understatement" laughed widowmaker as she continued "but i know your secret lena, i know the real reason you stalked me its because your in love with me". "no i hate you!" spat tracer "maybe its a bit of both" giggled the dominant french woman as she licked tracers ear and toyed with her making the Brit blush "please stop" she spoke knowing the chance of that was slim.

"beg me!" whispered widow after lashing her tongue all over tracers ear and down her neck feeling her pulse "ughhhh beg for what?" the submissive woman breathed. "for me to please you to satisfy you, beg me to dominate you the way we both know you want!" "nnnn no!" stuttered lena this time a little this adamant fine "have it your way" widow spat in her french tone "fine! fine! just just fuuu....fuck me! i need it! i hate you! but i want you to fuck me!" cried tracer in defeat and in a state of desperate arousal.

"good girl" spoke widow as she roughly kissed the brit forcing her tongue inside her more than welcoming mouth their eyes closed their tongues twirled together and as each woman groaned widowmaker moved her hands from lenas flushed face and cupped her breasts as they continued to make love into the night.


End file.
